Mama Ana Ahabak
by BASlC
Summary: Hermine will ihre Tochter Julie vor dem Krieg in Sicherheit bringen und trifft auf Draco, Todesser und Vater von Julie. OneShot! Songfic!


**Disclamer: **Trotz wiederholter Nachfrage bei J.K. Rowling, besitze ich die Rechte an den hier genannten Personen und Orten immer noch nicht. Ebensowenig besitze ich Rechte an dem Liedtext, der gehört Christina Stürmer. Darum leihe ich mir alles nur aus und gebe es nach getaner Arbeit wieder zurück. Ich verdiene damit auch leider kein Geld, sondern schreibe es nur aus Jux und Tollerrei.

Mama Ana Ahabak Mama, sag mir was du meinst 

**Sag mir warum es hier so dunkel ist**

**Mama, sag warum du weinst**

**Ich weiss nicht warum du traurig bist.**

Gehetzt lies Hermine ihren Blick durch die dunkle Wohnung streifen. Die braunen Locken hingen ihr zerzaust und dreckig in das schmale Gesicht. Ihre Kleidung war an mehreren Stellen aufgerissen und zeigte eine noch leicht sonnengebräunte Haut.

„Julie, steh auf. Komm meine Kleine.", sie hob ihre Vierjährige Tochter aus dem Bett, in dem das Kind bis eben friedlich geschlafen hatte. Vertrauensvoll schmiegte sich das blonde Mädchen mit den braunen Augen an ihre Mutter. Hermine griff sie fester, betrachtete sie liebevoll, und für einen kurzen Augenblick kehrte ein Glanz in ihre Augen zurück, den sie schon lange für verloren gegangen hielt. Dann riss sie sich zusammen und rannte mit dem kleinen zitternden Bündel auf ihren Armen nach draussen.

„Mama, hier ist es so dunkel.", wimmerte Julie, als sich Hermine in einen kleinen Spalt zwischen zwei Häusern drängte, um von den vorbeihuschenden schwarzen Gestallten nicht gesehen zu werden.

„Ich weiss meine Kleine.", antwortete sie leise. Julie hob ihren Kopf und sah ihrer Mutter in das blasse Gesicht. „Warum weinst du den Mama?"

**Sind das Sternschnuppen da oben**

**Was ist dort vorbei geflogen**

**Warum friere ich so sehr**

**Warum schlägt dein Herz so schnell**

**Wieso wird es dort hinten hell**

**Und wo kommt dieser Donner her**

Hermine antwortete nicht, sondern lief die schwach beleuchtete Strasse weiter, als sie sicher sein konnte, das die Todesser vorbei wahren. Plötzlich sah man am dunkeln Himmel weisse, rote und grüne Lichtblitze aufblitzen.

„Mama schau, da oben.", Julie hob ihren kleinen Arm und zeigte gen Himmel. „Waren das Sternschnuppen?"

„Ja Julie, das sind ganz viele Sternschnuppen.", antwortete Hermine mit zittriger Stimme. Sie wusste es besser, es wahren Flüche, Gegenzauber und Abwehrschilder die den Himmel erleuchteten. Die allerletzte Schlacht war im Gange. Und wie es den Anschein hatte, stand sie auf der Verliererseite. Hermine hatte ihre besten Freunde auf dem Kampfplatz sterben sehen, Ron Weasley und Harry Potter. Der Junge der lebte konnte die Prophezeiung nicht erfüllen. Er wurde genau wie Ron einfach umgebracht, ohne das sie wirklich wussten, was mit ihnen geschah. Als Hermine ihre besten Freunde sterben sah, hatte sie nur noch einen Gedanken, ihre kleine Tochter zu retten. Julie, die ein Kind eines Todessers war.

Verzweifelt lehnte sich Hermine schwer atmend an eine Hausmauer, bekämpfte die Tränen die wieder in ihre Augen traten.

„Mama, mir ist so kalt.", wisperte Julie. Hermine zog die Kleine näher an sich, versuchte ihre Tochter mit ihrem Körper zu wärmen.

„Dein Herz schlägt ja ganz schnell.", stellte das Mädchen fest.

„Ach Julie...", Hermines Worten gingen durch ein lautes Donnern unter. Und am Himmel wurde ein roter Feuerball sichtbar. Drachen.

**Mama Ana Ahabak**

**Mama ich liebe dich**

**Mama Ana Ahabak **

**Komm doch und beschütze mich**

„Mama, ich habe Angst.", schrie Julie panisch auf.

„Keine Angst, ich bin ja da, ich beschütze dich. Deine Mama ist ja da.

**Mama, wohin sollen wir gehen**

**Ich will nach Hause,**

**es ist schon so spät**

**Mama, warum niederknien**

**Was sagst du, ist das nicht ein Gebet**

Hermine stand auf, nahm ihre Tochter wieder auf den Arm und hetzte weiter. Vorbei an zerstörten Häusern, die einst ein ansehnliches Anwesen wahren. Sie musst weit weg, wenn sie mit Julie überleben wollte. Sie durften nicht entdeckt werden, da sie von den Leuten Voldemords nicht mit Gnade rechnen konnten. In ihren Augen wahren sie nur Schlammblüter. Unwissend, das Julie ein Kind von einem Mann war, der sehr stolz auf seine Reinblütigkeit war.

Sie kamen an eine Kreuzung, rechts führte der Weg in Richtung Tod und links in ein vielleicht besseres Leben.

„Mama, wohin gehen wir jetzt? Warum gehen wir nicht nach Hause, es ist doch schon so spät.", Julie sah sie aus grossen Augen traurig an.

„Wir können nicht nach Hause gehen, wir werden heute Nacht bei Tante Ginny schlafen. Das ist doch toll, oder?", flüsterte Hermine leise. Sie sah rechts von sich, Todesser auf sie zukommen. Schnell lief sie mit der Kleinen in ein altes, verfallendes Haus. Versteckte sich in dem hintersten Zimmer und lies sich weinend auf die Knie fallen. Sie konnte nicht mehr.

„Lieber Gott, bitte lass sie uns nicht finden. Beschütze meine kleine Tochter und mich.", wisperte sie leise.

„Mama, betest du?", fragend sah sie das blonde Mädchen an.

**Mama Ana Ahabak**

**Mama ich liebe dich**

**Mama Ana Ahabak **

**Komm doch und beschütze mich**

Hermine unterdrückte ein Schluchzen. Plötzlich schossen ihr bunte Bilder in den Kopf. Ihr Abschlussball vor fünf Jahren auf Hogwarts. Sie war so glücklich, mit Auszeichnung hatte sie ihre Ausbildung beendet. Und nun feierte sie mit Ron und Harry an ihrer Seite, dieses Ereignis. Rings um sie wahren lauter lachende und fröhliche Gesichter. Hermine fühlte sich wie eine Prinzessin, in ihrem roten, seidenen Kleid, dass ihre zierliche Figur mehr als nur betonte. Und dann betrat er den Raum. Arrogant und doch so anziehend, schritt er in die grosse Halle, wie selbstverständlich. Der Eisprinz von Slytherin lies seinen kühlen Blick über die Menge schweifen und blieb an ihr hängen. Er setzte ein überhebliches Lächeln auf, und schritt langsam auf den Lockenkopf zu. Wie selbstverständlich führte er sie auf das Tanzparkett, die geschockten und entrüsteten Blicke an sich abprallend. Und ihr selbst war es egal, bis heute wusste sie nicht, was in sie gefahren war. Die Löwin und die Schlange tanzten den ganzen Abend miteinander, und Hermine vergass alles um sich herum.

Neun Monate nach diesem Abend bekam sie ihre geliebte Tochter.

Weder Harry noch Ron verstanden, warum Hermine damals mit Draco mitgegangen war und nach heftigen Auseinandersetzungen und eisigem schweigen, dass zwei Monate zwischen Hermine und ihren besten Freunde herrschte, gestand sie ihnen, das die Nacht mit Draco nicht ohne Folgen geblieben war.

Heute wusste der Lockenkopf was für Freunde sie hatte, die besten die es auf der Welt gab. Beide Männer unterstützen sie wo es nur ging und liebten Julie, als ob es ihre eigene Tochter währe. So hatte Julie zwei Väter, und sie erfuhr nie, dass ihr leiblicher Vater gar nichts von ihrer Existenz wusste.

Hermine schreckte aus ihren Gedanken auf. Hatte sie nicht eben Stimmen im Haus gehört.

**Zieh nicht so an meiner Hand**

**Wieso drückst du mich an die Wand**

**Und warum gehen die Lichter aus**

**Ich kann kaum noch etwas sehen**

**Sag wieso müssen wir hier stehen**

**Und warum gehen wir nicht nach Hause**

Sie griff Julie an ihrer kleinen Hand und zerrte sie in einen kleinen Nebenraum. Dort presste sie das Mädchen fest an die Wand und stellte sich schützend vor sich.

„Mama, du erdrückst mich ja.", rief Julie erschrocken auf.

„Sei leise, bitte sei leise.", flüsterte Hermine panisch.

Doch es war zu spät, die Türe wurde aufgestossen und sie sah in ein Gesicht, dass von einer weissen Maske verborgen wurde.

„Wenn haben wir den da? Wenn das nicht Granger ist.", zischte der Todesser. Dann nahm er seine Maske ab.

„Na, erstaunt mich wieder zu sehen? Welch eine Überraschung.", hämisch lachte er auf.

„Draco...", stammelte Hermine.

„Na du erkennst mich ja doch noch. Was versteckst du hinter deinem Rücken?", fragte er sie kalt.

Julie sah um ihre Mutter herum, wollte sehen mit wem sie sich unterhielt. In diesem Moment erfasste Hermine eine Angst, die sie noch nie so deutlich gespürt hatte, wie in diesem Moment. Todesangst um ihre Tochter.

„Lauf Julie!", schrie sie, griff das kleine Mädchen am Arm und stürmte an Draco vorbei. Dieser war im Moment zu sehr überrascht um reagieren zu können, doch dann schrie er „Avada Kedavra" hinter den beiden flüchtenden Gestalten her. Doch Draco verfehlte sein Ziel.

**Mama Ana Ahabak**

**Mama ich liebe dich**

**Mama Ana Ahabak **

**Komm doch und beschütze mich**

**Mama Ana Ahabak**

**Ich sehe die Sterne nicht**

**Mama Ana Ahabak**

**Ich sehe nur dein Gesicht**

„Mama, was wollte der Mann von uns?", rief Julie ihrer Mutter zu, die sie durch die dunklen Strassen weiter zog.

Hermine blieb erst stehen, als sie kaum noch Luft bekam. Für einen Moment schloss sie ihre Augen, beugte sich dann zu ihrer Tochter hinuter und sah ihr in die grossen Augen.

„Julie, egal was passiert, vergiss nie wie sehr ich dich liebe. Hörst du? Ich liebe dich!"

Die Kleine verstand nicht, warum ihre Mutter so eine Angst hatte. Sie schlang ihre kleinen Arme um ihren Hals und flüsterte leise an Hermines Ohr. „ Mama, ich liebe dich doch auch."

**Kannst du mir sagen wo wir sind**

**Wo laufen diese Leute hin**

**Sag mir ist unser Weg noch weit**

**Warum sagst du denn nichts mehr**

**Wieso sind deine Augen leer**

**Sag bin ich Schuld, es tut mir leid.**

Plötzlich stürmten mindestens fünfzehn Personen an ihnen vorbei, in den Hände Koffer oder Taschen, in denen sie ihre Habseligkeiten verstaut hatten. Man konnte die Angst deutlich auf ihren Gesichtern sehen.

„Wo laufen den die Leute hin, Mama?", fragend sah Julie zu ihrer Mutter auf.

Doch diese beachtete sie nicht, ihr Blick war auf einen Punkt weiter hinten gerichtet.

„Mama, wann sind wir den bei Tante Ginny?", versuchte sie es noch einmal, aber wieder keine Reaktion.

„Du kannst nicht mehr davon laufen, Mine.", die braunhaarige, junge Frau zuckte unter dem Kosenamen zusammen. Es war fünf Jahre her, seit er sie das erste und letzte mal so nannte.

„Mama, wer ist dieser Mann?", wollte Julie wissen.

„Deine Tochter?", fragte Draco lauernd.

„Wenn du sie anrührst, bringe ich dich um.", schrie Hermine panisch auf.

„Glaubst du wirklich, du hättest eine Chance gegen mich?", wieder hörte Hermine sein kaltes Lachen. Dann wandte sich Draco an Julie. „Ich habe deine Mama einmal sehr gut gekannt. Aber das ist lange her. Weißt du, sie ging einfach weg von mir, ohne etwas zu sagen. Das hat mich sehr traurig gemacht, den ich habe deine Mama damals sehr lieb gehabt. Aber sie ging, ohne mir zu sagen warum. Das hat mich verletzt.", Hermine wusste, dass er nicht mit Julie sprach sondern mit ihr.

Dann plötzlich drehte er sich wieder zu ihr um, sah ihr ein letztes mal tief in die Augen. Seine gehauchten Worte „Avada Kedavra" hörte sie nicht mehr. Hermine sah nur noch das grüne Licht, dass sie gefangen nahm. Ihr letzter Gedanke war, bitte Draco, verschone unsere Tochter.

„Mama, hast du dir weh getan?", rief Julie, als sie ihre Mutter zu Boden sinken sah. Doch diese antwortete nicht mehr.

„Mama, wir wollten doch zu Tante Ginny gehen, bitte steh auf.", flehte das kleine Mädchen.

Sie sah hilfesuchend zu Draco. „Kannst du meiner Mama nicht helfen?"

**Mama Ana Ahabak**

**Mama ich liebe dich**

**Mama Ana Ahabak **

**Komm doch und beschütze mich**

**Mama Ana Ahabak**

**Denn wenn die Nacht anbricht**

**Mama Ana Ahabak**

**Sehe ich die Sterne nicht**

**Mama Ana Ahabak**

**Ich sehe nur dein Gesicht**

**Verlass mich bitte nicht**

„Weißt du, deine Mama ist fort gegangen. Sie hat dich genauso verlassen, wie sie mich einst verlassen hat. Weder deine Liebe noch die meine hat sie zurück halten können.", redete Draco auf das Mädchen ein.

„Aber meine Mama liebt mich!", herausfordern und mit einem kühlen Blick, der so ganz untypisch für ein Vierjähriges Mädchen war, sah sie den Mann vor ihr an.

„Du bist wie deine Mutter. Du willst die Wahrheit einfach nicht sehen. Julie, so ist doch dein Name, nicht wahr? Willst du zu deiner Mama?", fragte Draco sie.

Diese sah auf ihre am Boden liegende Mutter und verstand nicht, was Draco wollte. Aber eines wusste Julie, sie wollte nicht alleine sein, nicht ohne ihre Mutter. Langsam nickte sie dem Mann vor ihr zu.

„Wenn du sie wieder siehst, sag ihr, dass es mir leid tut und ich sie mehr als mein Leben liebte.", sagte er zu dem Mädchen, bevor er seinen Zauberstab hob und den Todesfluch erneut flüsterte.

Draco hatte nicht gewusst, dass er eine Tochter hatte und er wusste auch nicht, dass er gerade das letzte was ihn mit Hermine verband umgebracht hatte.


End file.
